Currently, a mobile phone browser provides a function of adding a quick link, and a user can add a quick link to a main page opened by the mobile phone browser by using this function. In addition, using the quick link, the user can directly open a website by clicking the added quick link.
The process of adding a quick link may be specifically as follows: The user inputs the title and the uniform resource locator (URL) of the quick link to be added to the mobile phone browser, the mobile phone browser extracts a corresponding web page according to the URL input by the user, captures a screenshot for the extracted web page, and uses the captured screenshot as an icon of the quick link to be added and places the icon on the main page of the mobile phone browser, draws the title input by the user on the icon, and binds the URL input by the user to the icon. In this way, the quick link is successfully added.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
A web page needs to be extracted when acquiring a quick link to be added, which consumes network traffic; in addition, extraction of a web page takes a time, and the user needs to wait for a period of time, consequently reducing user experience.